Utau's New Roomate
by Sutori
Summary: While Ikuto is running from Easter, he decides to rest at Utau's apartment for a little bit to regain his strength. But a one night's stay soon turns into Ikuto moving in! How will Ikuto and Utau deal as roomates? Will feelings arise? IkutoXUtau
1. Chapter 1

Utau sat in front of her mirror and stared at her reflection. She was the same girl, but somehow she was...different. Her face had become much brighter ever since she quit Easter. Her hair seemed to be more blonde than it ever was, and her violet eyes had sparkles in them. But even though she appeared to be happy, deep inside she was broken. She was broken because she hadn't seen her true love in over two whole months. Her beloved Ikuto seemed to have vanished into thin air. She cursed Easter. Easter was the reason for her dear brother disappearing. They've chased him so much that he has to hide where no one can find him. Utau has been worried sick because she didn't know if he was okay, if he was healthy, if he was cold, if he was hungry. All of it was driving her insane. Just when she had enough and decided to go looking for him, she was called back to the line of duty. Being a pop princess really sucked sometimes. She never gets any free time to herself, and no free time equals no time to find Ikuto. So the days pass by and Utau continues to worry. Fortunately, she has found a way to distract herself temporarily from Ikuto. She found out that if she continues to write and practice her songs, she won't worry as much because her mind will be set on something else.

She looked down at the sheet of paper lying on her vanity. On the paper were the lyrics to her song "Heartful Song." She had to go to a rehearsal tomorrow and sing this song. She might as well practice it now to make sure she doesn't mess it up tomorrow, and it would take her mind off Ikuto.

She grabbed the piece of paper and lifted it up so she could read it and sing at the same time.

She cleared her throat then sang, "Daremo inai stage. Yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku..."

Utau stopped when she heard a thump at her door. It wasn't a knock; it sounded more like someone was forcing their body against the door.

Utau gasped, "A burglar?"

She grabbed a night stick she had hidden beside her bed and slowly made her way over to the door. It was strange that there was only one thump. If someone was trying to break in, they would hit their bodies up against the door many times until it finally collapsed. This was as if someone had hit the door, then ran, but Utau didn't hear any footsteps.

She reached out for the doorknob and hesitated a bit, then unlocked it and opened it quickly, expecting to see a serial killer on the other side. She raised her night stick and screamed, ready to attack, but gasped and dropped her night stick when she saw what was in front of her. It wasn't a serial killer, it was a beaten up, young man. He was about sixteen, and he had navy blue hair. He wore a black school uniform and had a violin case strapped to his back.

Utau recognized him immediately, "Ikuto!"

As much as she wanted to embrace him, kiss him, and tell him how much she's missed him, she knew he was hurt and that he needed medical attention right away.

"I'll call 911!" She told him.

"N-No...." He groaned, "Don't....they'll...find...me..."

"But I can't just leave you like this!" She said urgently, worried about her brother, for he could be losing the very last seconds of his life.

"Take me...inside....first-aid....kit..." Ikuto gasped.

Utau understood the basic gist of what he was saying. She helped him up and took him into the apartment, closing and locking the door behind her. She let him rest on the guest bed on the first floor since it would take too much time to go to the second floor where the master bedroom was, and time was something that Ikuto didn't have.

Utau rushed to the bathroom and got out the first-aid kit from under the sink. She ran as fast as she could back to the bedroom, ready to tend to her wounded love. She found Ikuto lying limply on the bed. He was still alive, but he didn't have any energy to move.

"Don't waste any energy trying to move." She told him, "I'll....undress you..."

Ikuto's eyes averted downwards to watch Utau slowly unzip the front of his shirt. Utau was shocked to see cuts and bruises all over his chest. She could tell that some of them were old, but weren't tended to. She sighed and started to clean the most recent ones with anti-biotics. Ikuto hissed in pain and grabbed her hand.

Utau looked up at him with pity, "I'm sorry, Ikuto, it'll only be for a little while..."

Ikuto suffered through multiple stings on his chest, but they felt much better when Utau blew on them softly. When she was done, Utau wrapped his chest up in bandages. He used to have such a beautiful torso; beauty should not be tainted like this.

Utau looked up at him, she tried her hardest to hold back her tears, but a few slipped out. When one tear fell down her cheek, Ikuto's eyes widened.

"I'm going to bandage the rest of your body now." Utau said through a chocked sob, but forcing herself to smile.

"Utau...you're..." Ikuto tried to say, but Utau stopped him.

"You have to save all your energy. This means talking too." She said as she started to clean both of his arms and bandage them.

Ikuto remained silent as Utau bandaged the rest of his body. When she was finally done she placed the first-aid kit under the bed. She stood up and looked at Ikuto laying limp on the guest bed, the sight almost brought her to tears, not like she wasn't crying already.

Ikuto looked at her with sadness. He slowly reached up his arm and wiped away one of her tears, "Don't cry....little sister..."

Utau's eyes widened. She looked at him; she looked at him in pain. She would take her own life just to take his pain away. She cried even more, "I'm sorry, I can't help it...It's just that...I haven't seen you in so long...I've missed you everyday, and now when I finally _do_ see you...you look like this...It's so hard for me to see you in so much pain..."

Ikuto cupped one of her cheeks with his hand and rubbed it softly, trying to calm her.

"I should be protecting you...I should be the one standing up to Easter, protecting you against their wicked ways....I'm sorry, I've been a terrible sister..." She sobbed.

"No," He said, "I've been the one protecting you..."

Utau gasped, looking at him in confusion.

"_I've_ been the one who's always been in pain from seeing how Easter treats you..." He said, "I've always wanted to protect you from them....And I was so happy when I found out that you escaped from them...all by yourself...you're such a big girl....But then I felt bad, because I wasn't able to protect you like most big brothers should...and for that, I am sorry..."

Utau cried even more after he told her this. All of the suffering he faced...it was all for her.

She leaned down and hugged him gingerly, sobbing into his chest. Ikuto carefully wrapped his arms around her, trying to avoid having any pain, but still wanting to hold his sister tightly after longing to see her for over two months.

It felt so good to have Ikuto's arms around her. Utau never felt warmth like this. This was paradise to her, being in the embrace of her true love, having his body heat mix with hers, feeling reunited with your long lost lover. Well...he technically wasn't her lover...yet, but she still enjoyed his hug all the same.

They stayed like that for a long time, never wanting to let go of someone you haven't seen in a long time. Ikuto's pain seemed to disappear as he held his darling sister close. She seemed to have that aura about her, that whenever you held her, all of your fears and worries and pains just....vanish. He prayed that he could stay like this forever. He wished he could just go out to the countryside with Utau and live with her in a small cottage by a lake where no one would bother them. They could live a life of peace and harmony, and eventually, grow closer and closer. But this was only in Ikuto's dreams, peace like that is never possible, but holding her like this is the next best thing.

Utau buried her face in Ikuto's neck as she cried all of her tears out. They were a mixture of tears; they were filled with emotions that she had felt over the past two months. She cried tears of fear, sadness, anger, and now, when she finally sees her brother again, joy. She cried tears of joy that her brother was finally back after the weeks without him. Her weeks of loneliness and despair were finally over now that her true love was back.

_I missed you, Ikuto...I missed you so much..._


	2. Chapter 2

Utau smiled at her brother and gently shook his shoulder, "Ikuto...Ikuto, wake up."

Ikuto slowly opened his violet eyes and stared at his sister, "Mornin...Utau..." He said lazily.

Utau giggled and said, "I'll go make us some breakfast, what would you like to eat?"

Ikuto closed his eyes and smiled, "Chocolate chip pancakes...like the ones Mom made us when we were little."

Utau smiled and nodded, "One batch of chocolate chip pancakes, coming up."

Ikuto slowly fell back to sleep as Utau got up and went into the kitchen. She opened up a cupboard and took out the pancake batter. She then took out a large pan and placed it on the stove. She turned the stove up to its highest temperature then waited.

Ikuto came out of the guest bedroom five minutes later, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Utau giggled, "I'm surprised at you. Normally you would sleep until noon." Utau poured the batter into the pan and it made a sizzling sound. She then took out a jar of chocolate chips and started pouring them over the top of the pancake.

Ikuto smirked, "And normally your cleavage wouldn't be showing."

"Hm?" Utau looked confused, then looked down and noticed that her cleavage was indeed showing. She had forgotten to button up her shirt when she got out of bed, and now half of her bra was showing. She shrieked and threw the jar of chocolate chips up in the air by accident when she threw both of her arms up. She shrieked even more when a rain shower of chocolate chips rained down on top of her. Ikuto laughed as he watched Utau clumsily drop down to the floor and grab the plastic jar and start to load the chocolate chips that had fallen onto the floor, into it again.

When she was finally done, she dropped the filled up jar into the trashcan.

"That was a total waste of money..." She sighed.

Ikuto stared at his sister, then smirked, "You missed one."

"Huh?" Utau said, then looked down and saw where the final, remaining chocolate chip was.

A small, chocolate chip was nudged deep into her cleavage so that only the tip could be seen. Utau blushed and reached to get it, but Ikuto stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Wait..." He said, "I'll get it..."

Utau blushed madly when Ikuto slowly leaned in and stuck his tongue out. He dipped his tongue inside her cleavage and started digging around for the chocolate chip. Utau moaned and started panting when she felt the chocolate chip go deeper and Ikuto having to stick his tongue down deeper to get to it. Utau felt like she was being tortured and pleasured at the same time. She knew that this forbidden lust for her brother would never stop, especially after his. She's always wanted to do things like this with him, but she always thought that these fantasies would only be in her dreams. She loved this pleasure; she wished it would last forever. Much to her dismay, Ikuto finally pulled away with the chocolate chip on his tongue. He smirked then swallowed it. Utau was still panting heavily, Ikuto's saliva all over her chest.

"Guess we can only have one chocolate chip pancake now." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"I-Ikuto...y-you..." Utau panted, but stopped when she heard the fire alarm go off, "Oh, shit!"

She turned around and waved her hand over the burned pancake, trying to make the smoke go away. She turned off the stove and removed the pan, looking at her burnt creation, "Well, damn!"

"Cereal's always good." Ikuto said, "I've always liked Cheerios..."

Utau sighed, "Cheerios it is then..."

Ikuto smiled then sat at the table and waited for his cheerios, just like a little kid, or a cat waiting for their Meow Mix. Utau got out a box of Cheerios and poured them in a bowl. She then got out a gallon of milk and filled the bowl up halfway before plopping a spoon in and placing it in front of Ikuto, "Eat up."

"Yum!" He said, cat ears appearing on the top of his head. He immediately dug in and started gulping down as many cheerios as he could.

Utau sighed and said, "If you eat that fast you'll get sick."

Ikuto glared at her, then hiccupped.

"_See_?" She said with a smirk.

Ikuto grimaced every time he tried to eat a spoonful of cheerios and he hiccupped, causing him to choke on them. Everytime this happened, Utau had to hit him hard on the back so he could cough the cheerios back up.

"You're so immature." Utau said, rolling her eyes everytime Ikuto pouted from not being able to swallow his cheerios himself.

Ikuto smirked, "Then feed them to me..."

Utau blushed, "Wh-What?"

"You chew them for me, then put them in my mouth using your mouth." He smirked.

Utau blushed madly, "I will do no such thing! Do it yourself!"

Normally Utau would've been thrilled with this idea, but the incident with the chocolate chip left her too flustered to even look at Ikuto.

Ikuto pouted, "You're a horrible sister."

"And you're a stupid brother for not coming to me sooner." Utau said.

Ikuto's expression immediately became serious, "I have to leave soon, me just being here is putting you in danger."

"Wh-What!? But your injuries haven't even had time to heal!" Utau gasped.

"I'll be fine..." Ikuto said as she slowly started to rise from his chair, "I just need to get out of here."

Utau pushed him back down, "No! You will stay in this apartment until I nurse you back to health!"

Ikuto looked shocked when Utau yelled at him, since she had never done that before. He was truly impressed.

He smirked and said, "Alright, alright, but on one condition."

Utau raised an eyebrow, "What condition?"

"You wear a lolita nurse outfit whenever you're tending to my wounds." Ikuto said with a smirk.

Utau flicked his ear, "Not gonna happen."

"Ow!" Ikuto hissed, cupping his hand over his ear, "What's the matter with you? Normally you would love to do something like that for me!"

_Well you've never been perverted towards me before..._ Utau thought, _Now I understand why Amu hates you so much..._

"I have my reasons." Utau said before turning her back on him and walking back into the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast.

_Where's the silent and cold person that Ikuto used to be!? Why is he so perverted all of the sudden!? What on Earth happened to my brother!?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ikuto, for the last time, I am not your maid!" Utau screamed at her brother who was laying on her bed lazily, soda cans scattered all across the floor.

He dug his hand into the chip bag once more and pulled out a potato chip before plopping it into his mouth. As he chewed he dove his hand back into the bad while watching a crazy, Japanese game show on TV.

After a few seconds he looked up and saw Utau standing there in fury, already holding two garbage bags filled with soda cans and chip bags.

"You should probably throw those out." He said in an emotionless voice before turning his attention back to the TV.

"I wouldn't even _have_ all this trash if you were a little considerate and didn't go through all the sodas and chips I had!" She barked.

Ikuto smirked then grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes, "Well I'm sure if you got into a cute little maid's outfit then maybe I would be a little bit more considerate."

Utau narrowed her eyes, "Liar..."

Ikuto smirked and shrugged, "Believe what you want. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Japanese game show to watch."

Utau growled then pushed him down and crawled on top of him, "You will watch no such thing! Right now you're going to get off your lazy ass and clean up these cans and bags!"

Ikuto smirked and purred, "I've never seen you angry at me before...I like it..."

He placed his hands on her hips, causing her to blush, then leaned up and licked her cheek.

She pushed him off and wiped the spit off her cheek, "You sicko! Now clean this up right now!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, whatever..."

He got up and grabbed an empty garbage bag and started picking up all the chip bags and soda cans on the floor.

"Hm!" Utau said, placing her hands on her hips with a proud smirk, "That's more like it!"

Ikuto sighed, "I've never done chores before, why do I have to start now?"

"Because since you're living here you might as well pitch in!" She said.

Ikuto pouted, "But I'm injured. Shame on your for making me get out of bed when I'm hurt."

Utau narrowed her eyes, "You weren't complaining on those twenty-five trips to the pantry and fridge to _get_ the chips and soda!"

Ikuto pouted, "But that was only because Utau-chan wasn't here to help me get them so I had to get them all by my lonesome self!"

Utau rolled her eyes, "Drop the act! I know that you'll do anything to get what you want."

Ikuto chuckled and shoved the full trash bag in her arms, "Take that outside, will ya? I can't go out because Easter might see me."

Utau sighed, "Right, I know, I know."

While she went to go put the trash bag outside, Ikuto got into a comfortable position on the bed, cracked open a coke, and started to watch TV again.

When Utau returned she threw an empty trash bag at Ikuto and said, "Put your can and bag in there when you're done. I have to go to work now so be a good boy while I'm gone."

"But you already went to work today." Ikuto whined.

Utau sighed, "There was an emergency and I have to go back now. Please try to keep the house clean while I'm gone."

As Utau turned to leave she felt a sharp sting on her backside. She yelped and her hand flew to her behind to find the source of the pain.

_Did he...? No, he wouldn't....would he?_

She turned around to face Ikuto, "Did you just spank me?"

Ikuto smirked, "Guilty as charged."

She smacked him across the head, "Baka..."

Without a second look back, she grabbed her purse and left the apartment.

When Utau returned she found that the apartment was the exact same way she left it, surprisingly. Ikuto had cleaned up all the cans and chip bags, and he was now playing pool by himself in Utau's game room.

Utau set down her bag on the table and walked up to him, "You shouldn't be up and about like this, you're still injured."

"I took a bunch of your pain pills and now I feel fine." Ikuto said as he went to shoot to five ball in.

"Wait...how _many_ did you take?" She asked nervously.

Ikuto thought for a moment, then said, "About five...maybe six..."

"You _idiot_!" She yelled, "I'm surprised you haven't passed out by this point."

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "What are you talking about? I feel perfectly fine."

"Then you wanna yell me why you're about to shoot a tennis ball into the side pocket?" She said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Ikuto tried to focus and saw that he was, indeed, about to shoot in a tennis ball.

"Well I'll be damned...how'd that get there?" He said, scratching his head.

Utau picked up her dismantled tennis ball holder and said, "You probably were so drowsy you thought that these were the pool balls."

Ikuto gave her a goofy smile, "Thanks, now help me fix'em up..."

Utau shook her head, "Nope, you're going to your room and going straight to sleep."

Ikuto stumbled a bit then said, "Wh-What are you talkin' about? I'm not sleepy at all..."

"Tch, yeah right, come here, I'll help you." She said reaching out her arms.

Ikuto almost immediately fell into her open arms. He wrapped his arms around her for support and held her close. Utau blushed madly. Ikuto had never held her like this before. Oh, the days on which she longed for this to happen...She wanted the moment to last forever, but she knew she had to get Ikuto to a bed.

Step by step, she slowly dragged Ikuto to the guest bedroom. She helped him take off his shirt then she tucked him into bed.

"Utau...I see kitties..." He whispered insanely.

Utau giggled, "Yes, of course you do. Now get some sleep. Hopefully when you wake up the effects of the pills will have worn off."

As she turned to leave she felt Ikuto grab her hand.

"Don't...go..." He pleaded.

Utau turned around, blushing, "Wh-What?"

"Stay here...with me..." He whispered, his eyes already closed.

Utau sighed, "Alright, but only this once."

She crawled in next to him so that she was on her side, and he was on his side. But that all changed when Ikuto suddenly threw his arms around her into a bone crushing hug.

"I-Ikuto!" Utau gasped.

Ikuto smiled and rested his head on top of Utau's, "Nighty-night, my princess..."

Utau sighed, "Goodnight, Ikuto..."

And for the second night in a row, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a short, short, SHORT chapter I made in my spare time. The reason it's so short is because I've lost the will to finish this fanfic, so I probably won't.

* * *

When Utau returned home the next day Ikuto was sorting through a box of DVDs.

Utau walked up to him and picked a DVD out of the box, looking at it. It had a picture of a naked girl holding a dildo on the front. She blushed, "IKUTO!!! Where did you get these!?!?"

"From that shop downtown...XXX." He said, looking at another DVD case.

"I thought you were too weak to go out!" She said.

"I am, I had them delivered to me." He said.

She rolled her eyes and packed up the DVDs, "We're sending these back!"

"No!" He cried.

"Why do you have to be such a pervert!?" She yelled.

"I'm a teenage boy! I can't help it!" He yelled.

Utau became very still, ".....................Is that........is that why you're always acting that way towards Amu?"

He shook his head, "No, I do that because it's funny to make her squirm like that. The little brat actually thinks I'm serious, what an idiot!"

"And....and me....?" She asked, looking down, blushing.

He smiled and stood up, grabbing her chin, "I do that because I love you, Utau..."

She pulled away from him, "But only as a sibling..."

He shook his head and grabbed her shoulders, "No, I love you for you.....I love you romantically, I mean."

She blushed, "Stop lying! If you loved me then you wouldn't have pushed me away when I kissed you that time!"

"I didn't say I didn't want you to! I just didn't want to be making out with you in front of two elementary school students!" He yelled, "I wanted to kiss you in private!"

"LIAR!!!" She screamed.

"I'm not lying!" He said before pressing his lips to hers.

She froze. Her heartbeat stopped. Her eyes widened as a shock was sent through her body. All of her limbs became numb, and she felt like she was going to pass out right then and there. The sensation against her lips was more than she could handle. She just couldn't grasp the fact that the love of her life, the one she has admired ever since she was a child, was kissing her. _Her_! And not the other way around!

When he pulled away, he stared into her eyes, "Do you believe me now?"

She just stood there in shock, staring back into his violet eyes.

He smiled and took advantage of the situation by giving her another soft kiss, "Please don't kick me out, I want to stay with you longer..."

Tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, Ikuto! Of course you can!" She cried, hugging him tightly.

He smiled and held her close, "I'll be with you forever, Utau..."

She cried and nodded, holding him closer, for fear that if she let go, he would disappear forever, and she wasn't ready to let go of this happiness just yet."


End file.
